Various power tools are known which are powered by a rechargeable battery. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-148014 discloses an impact tool which causes a tool bit to linearly move on a striking axis extending in a front-rear direction of the impact tool. This impact tool includes a tool body that houses a motor, and a handgrip that is connected to a rear end portion of the tool body and extending in an up-down direction. In the tool body, a battery mounting part is provided behind the motor and below the handgrip. Two batteries can be removably mounted to the battery mounting part.